Между явью и сном
by BadWolf'sGirl
Summary: В книге Ричарда Касла Никки и Рук сблизились, потому что аномальная жара пошатнула их контроль. А если Касл и Бекетт тоже будут иметь такую причину? Кто-то не выспался?
1. Глава 1

**_Между явью и сном_**

_Моей близкой подруге Юлечке)_

_с наступающим днем рождением!_

**Глава 1**

Звонок мобильника все настойчивее проникал в сон детектива. Кейт, обычно очень ответственно относящаяся к своей работе, сейчас хотела швырнуть этот кусок пластмассы и металла куда подальше. Вот только сначала надо было до него добраться. Приоткрыв один глаз, она посмотрела на электронные часы, показывающие 4:53 утра. Немного продвинувшись по кровати, детектив обнаружила свой телефон на полу. Похоже, он звонил уже давно. Как только источник шума оказался у нее в руке, она вновь закрыла глаза и прислонила трубку к уху.

- Бекетт.

- Йоу. Беккет, - послышался в динамике голос Экспозито, - привет. Прости, что разбудил. У нас тут труп. Гейтс сказала, что ты должна быть.

- А шапочку ей связать я не должна? – промямлила Кейт.

Эспозито усмехнулся, правда, тоже немного вяло и сонно.

- Ты хотела взять сегодня выходной, но вот кто-то, наоборот, решил поработать.

- Поимка этого засранца теперь принципиальна для меня… 5 утра! Чтоб его…

- Мы с Ленни выходим из дома, направляемся на место преступления, в Центральный Парк. Райан уже выехал. Ждем тебя.

- Вы с Ленни? Так и знала, ребята, что после свадьбы Райана у вас все снова наладилось.

- Эм. Да, типа того, - с улыбкой в голосе сказал Эспозито.

- Ладно, скоро буду.

Кейт повесила трубку и ещё раз позлилась на того негодяя, который испортил ей выходной. Вечером она решила немного расслабиться, перечитать «В жару». Закончила около 3-х утра, зная, что завтра ей никуда не нужно, и вот…

С неимоверным усилием оторвав себя от теплой постели, детектив направилась в душ. А часы на тумбочке, словно с издевкой, продолжали мигать «4:57».

Уже через 20 минут Бекетт ехала в своей машине. Спать хотелось невероятно. И все, о чем она могла думать, это о горячем кофе. Поэтому надеялась, что Касл приедет.

Подъехав к парку, детектив сразу заметила недалеко от входа желтые ленты и скопления людей. Подойдя ближе, она увидела Ленни, склонившуюся над трупом, Райана, опрашивающего мужчину в спортивной форме, и Эспозито, стоящего рядом с судмедэкспертом. Возле них, хотя и как-то отстраненно, стоял Касл, держа в руках два стакана с кофе. Кейт поздоровалась со всеми, Рик не отреагировал. Тогда она пошла к нему и, забирая напиток из его руки, вновь обратилась к нему:

- Хей. Касл!

- Ой, Кейт. Привет! Прости, я…хмм…кажется, уснул, - сказал Касл нахмурившись и затем сделал глоток из оставшегося в руках стакана. Беккет немного приподняла бровь и улыбнулась милой причине его невнимания.

- Итак, - обратилась она к Ленни, - что у нас тут?

- Ну, - начала судмедэксперт, - жертва – мужчина, примерно 35-ти лет. Белый. Причиной смерти стал выстрел в грудь из крупнокалиберного оружия. Есть следы побоев. Свежие. Думаю, незадолго до смерти он с кем-то подрался. А перед этим неслабо принял на грудь.

- И после тоже, - усмехнулся Рик, а Ленни продолжила говорить.

- Предположительное время смерти с 12 до 2 часов ночи. Пока что все, скажу больше после досконального изучения тела и проведения всех анализов.

- При жертве не было обнаружено ни документов, ни денег, - вмешался Эспозито, - Похоже на ограбление. Возможно, на парня сначала напали с кулаками, а когда он вдруг пришел в чувство, застрелили.

- И почему же мое присутствие было столь необходимо? – возмутилась Бекетт, грея руки о стакан с кофе.

- Потому что ты до всего докопаешься и найдешь связь там, где ее нет, - ответил Касл.

- Я думала, ты спишь, - сказала Кейт.

- Хотелось бы, - печально произнес Рик.

- Если честно, не ожидала тебя здесь увидеть. Думала, ты предпочтешь остаться дома. Я бы так и сделала.

- Не могу упустить возможность побыть с тобой. Пусть даже так…

Ленни оторвалась от изучения трупа и посмотрела на Касла. Эспозито и уже подошедший к тому моменту Райан переглянулись. Кейт же, глядя на Рика, покраснела, но ничего не ответила.

- Я…я не думал, что скажу это вслух, - Касл стал нервно пить свой кофе. Повисла неловкая тишина, которую прервала Бекетт.

- Райан, ты… ты кого-то допрашивал? - начала она, все ещё смущенная словами Касла. К тому же, их слышала не только она. Кейт, как и всегда, решила сосредоточиться на работе, дабы не думать об этом.

- Да, - сказал Райан, возвращаясь к делу, - Это парень, который обнаружил тело. Он и вызвал полицию. Живет недалеко отсюда. Бегает по утрам. Его маршрут проходит как раз через эту часть парка.

«Зачем так рано? Не мог он бегать хотя бы в 7 утра ежедневно…», - подумала Бекетт.

- Не мог он бегать хотя бы чуточку попозже. Неужели совсем нечем заняться в такое время… - сказал Касл. Кейт посмотрела на него.

- Что? – спросил Рик.

- Нет, ничего, - с улыбкой ответила она, - Райан, Эспозито, опросите жителей близлежащих домов, может, найдутся свидетели.

- Окей, - ответили оба и направились за территорию парка.

- Я поехала с нашей жертвой в морг, - сказала Ленни, снимая перчатку, - как только что-то узнаю, сообщу.

- Хорошо, - отозвалась Кейт. – Касл, поехали.

Рик направился к машине, а Кейт, задержавшись на секунду, ещё раз осмотрела тело. Она словно пыталась сразу же найти разгадку, но взгляд ни за что не зацепился. Грустно вздохнув из-за того, что кофе закончился, детектив также пошла в сторону своего автомобиля.

Касл и Бекетт ехали в машине молча. Каждый думал о чем-то своем, хотя, скорее, друг о друге. Эти слова, о том, что Рик хочет проводить с ней время при любых обстоятельствах, не выходили у Кейт из головы. Постепенно тишина стала немного давить. Касл, мысли которого также были заняты небольшой откровенностью на месте преступления, попытался вести себя как обычно.

- Черт, ещё никогда мне не хотелось так спать, - начал он.

- А что так? У писателя была бурная ночь? – пошутила Бекетт, вдруг где-то в глубине души поняв, что надеется на отрицательный ответ.

- Нет. Всего лишь перечитывал «В жару». Пишу новую главу о Никки Хит, хотел свериться с некоторыми фактами, чтобы мелочи сходились.

«Уже два», - посчитала в уме Кейт совпадения за утро.

- Я, кстати, тоже не выспалась, потому что читала.

- «В жару»?! – почти перебил ее Касл.

- Нет! – выпалила Кейт. - Сколько можно убеждать тебя в том, что я не твоя фанатка?

- Я просто подумал… - Рик замолк.

Кейт пообещала себе, что Касл не узнает о том, как сильно она обожает его творчество и его детективы, которые спасали ее после смерти мамы. Если бы Рик узнал, то не отстал бы от нее с вопросами и намеками, типа «А, может, дело не только в книгах?». Но в такие моменты ей хотелось сказать честно, что она прекрасно провела время за его сочинением и что он отличный писатель. Бекетт хотела сменить тему, но Касл ее опередил.

- Можно я хотя бы радио включу, пока мы не уснули? – сказал Рик.

- «Он спрашивает разрешения? Боже, как это мило», - подумала Кейт.

- Если я усну, то ничего страшного, а вот если ты, то там и до аварии недалеко!

- Что, Касл, переживаешь за свою писательскую тушку?

- Скорее, за Алексис. Не хочу, чтобы ее безумные мама и бабушка спустили все деньги, не обеспечив ей будущего, - вполне серьезно ответил Рик на подколку детектива. – Как это ни печально, но я самый ответственный в семье. После Алексис, разумеется.

- «Странный он какой-то сегодня…может, и в правду не выспался», - промелькнуло у Бекетт в голове.


	2. Глава 2

**Глава 2**

«Сонные мухи. Нет. Дохлые. Да, именно так», - охарактеризовала себя и Рика Кейт. На доске с информацией, пока что ничего, кроме фотографий тела, не было. Райан и Эспозито ещё не вернулись, и от Ленни тоже не было новостей. Поэтому писатель и детектив курсировали от стола до доски, от доски до кофе-машины, от кофе-машины до стола и так бессчетное количество раз. Спустя час такой «продуктивной деятельности», наконец, раздался звонок.

- Кейт, привет ещё раз, это Ленни. Я тут кое-что накопала, в общем…

- Подожди, мы сейчас приедем, - перебила ее детектив.

- Это необязательно, я могу и так сказать.

- Поверь, - настояла Бекетт, - обязательно. Ещё минута здесь, и у меня, да и у Касла, будет передоз кофеином.

- Ну, хорошо, - согласилась судмедэксперт, - жду вас.

Положив трубку, Кейт заметила, что Рик немного оживился.

- Идешь? – обратилась она к нему.

- Спрашиваешь! – с улыбкой отозвался он.

- Быстро вы добрались, - сказала Ленни. – Ни разу не видела, чтобы люди так рвались в морг.

- Да, мы странная парочка, - ответил Рик.

- Мы не парочка, - как обычно возразила Кейт.

- Она ещё не свыклась со свои счастьем, - в полголоса произнес Касл, обращаясь к судмедэксперту.

Кейт, по обыкновению, закатила глаза, понимая, что с ребенком бесполезно спорить.

- Ну, так что ты узнала, Ленни?

- Эм, во-первых, я установила личность жертвы по его стоматологической карте. Его зовут, - женщина заглянула в папку, - Джеффри Моррисон. 34 года. Родился и проживал в Нью-Йорке.

- До сегодняшнего утра, - выдохнул Касл.

- Здесь данных не так много, но, думаю, теперь сами сможете накопать остальное, зная имя. А я вам расскажу о том, что могут узнать только судмедэксперты. – Бекетт и Касл улыбнулись.

- Итак, я определила калибр. 41-ый. Пуля для оружия марки Desert Eagle.

- Когда убивают кого-то из такой большой пушки – это так…по-киношному, - заулыбался Рик. Ленни приподняла одну бровь, глядя на него, но продолжила.

- Стреляли с расстояния, примерно, в 10 шагов, так что сказать определенно, был ли это профи или же счастливчик, нельзя.

- А что насчет ушибов и ссадин, о которых ты говорила на месте преступления? - поинтересовалась Кейт.

- Я была права. Судя по цвету гематом и регенерации клеток, драка была где-то за час или два до смерти. И еще, следы от ударов не очень четкие.

- В смысле? – спросила детектив.

- Ну, проще говоря, следы от ударов голыми руками и ударов в перчатках различаются, - ответила Ленни.

- Оу, в перчатках? Так, может, это все-таки профи? – улыбнулся Касл.

- Знаешь, Касл, иногда парень в перчатках просто парень в перчатках, - сказала Кейт, осматривая ушибы на трупе. Бекетт вздохнула. - Значит, версия с ограблением отпадает. Грабитель, напавший на человека, не будет возвращаться час спустя, чтобы пристрелить свою жертву, - размышляла Кейт.

- У любого убийства есть история, что, если… - начал Рик.

- Касл, заткнись, пожалуйста, - перебила его детектив.

- А что? Ты сделала вывод, основываясь лишь на том, что такой поступок был бы глупым. Может, наш убийца дегенерат! Может, он сбежал из психушки? Ты не думала об этом, не?

- Касл, ты всегда отпускаешь крайне «полезные» невероятные идеи. Вот только сегодня я абсолютно не в настроении их слушать! – раздражительно и на повышенном тоне ответила она ему.

- Как будто у тебя сейчас есть другие версии! – не менее эмоционально ответил ей Рик.

- Касл, знаешь, что!

- Что?!

- Эй, ребята, только не здесь, у меня итак трупов предостаточно. Успокойтесь уже. Я понимаю, что вы оба не выспались, – Кейт и Рик посмотрели на Ленни, а затем переглянулись. – Я не в этом смысле… В общем, все, хватит спорить и слушайте дальше! – Касл и Беккет затихли, как будто взрослая мама Ленни их только что наругала за ссору. Детектив Бекетт, да рядом с Риком вы тоже ребенок!

- Разница во времени между дракой и смертью – это первое, что наводит на мысль об убийстве. Но, - с изменившейся интонацией продолжила судмедэксперт, - есть ещё один занимательный факт.

- Какой? – в один голос спросили Касл и Бекетт.

- Ох, как же это всегда мило звучит… когда вы вместе что-то произносите. – Рик и Кейт переглянулись.

- Ленни!.. – быстро отведя взгляд от Касла, начала Кейт. - Что ещё?

- Эм, в общем, на правой руке я обнаружила следы пороха. И судя по его количеству, наша жертва стреляла незадолго до смерти. Возможно, в тот же период, когда и дралась, а может, и непосредственно перед смертью.

- Оу, он кого-то убил, и рука судьбы покарал его…бррр, - прокомментировал Касл.

- Вот только эта рука судьбы была из плоти и крови, - добавила детектив.

- Ну… В пришельцев ты тоже не верила, – возразил Рик.

- Так их и не было! Это же правительство, - возмутилась Кейт.

- Зато моя версия о секретных агентах США оправдалась, - с улыбкой добавил писатель.

- Да ты просто…

- Нет, а-а. Не-а. Не здесь. Второго раза я не переживу, - вмешалась Ленни. – Я вам все рассказала. А теперь идите уже отсюда.

И снова наши герои почувствовали себя малышами, ругающимися в песочнице из-за лопатки. Ладно Рик, он и не скрывал того, что в душе ещё ребенок, но Кейт… Суровый нью-йоркский детектив… они молча вышли из морга и сели в машину. Заводя мотор, Бекетт набрала Эспозито. Они с Райаном уже вернулись в участок. Кейт сообщила ему имя жертвы, и тот, пробив информацию по базе, назвал ей адрес брата погибшего, а бывшую жену обещал сам разыскать. Кейт повесила трубку и выехала на дорогу.

Несколько минут они ехали молча. А затем Касл, как и до этого спросил:

- Ты не против, если я музыку включу? Отрубаюсь просто на ходу…

- Нет, не против, включай. Только что-нибудь нормальное и веселое.

- Сейчас поищу… - Рик стал переключать станции.

- О, «Danza Kuduro», оставь, - сказала Кейт, услышав знакомую мелодию.

- Не, она уже надоела, - спокойным голосом сказал Касл и переключил на следующую. Кейт уже собралась высказать ему все, что о нем думает, как услышала песню, которая понравилась Рику… «Loca People»… «Серьезно?» - подумала детектив.

- Блин, Касл, ты издеваешься? – почти прокричала ему Бекетт. – Нееет, пожалуйста… Что за отстой ты включил? Тупее песни я не слышала! Хотя нет, подожди, ещё же была «Americano»… Короче, выруби, пока у меня кровоизлияние в мозг не произошло!

- Ага, щщщас… Все брошу и верну «Kuduro»… Следите за дорогой, детектив, - с невероятно наглой ухмылкой сказал Рик.

- Касл!

- Ноу.

Тогда Кейт отпустила правую руку с руля и переключила станцию. Вновь заиграла зажигательная мелодия из «Форсажа», в которой не было понятно ни строчки. В прочем, как и в любимой песни Касла, кроме «what the fuck?». Бекетт улыбнулась, а Рик прищурил глаза. Через несколько секунд он вновь переключил на «Loca People».

- Да бл… Касл, ну, перестань уже! Верни песню, - с испепеляющим взглядом посмотрела на него детектив.

- Ню-ню, - лишь скорчил рожицу Рик в ответ.

Кейт снова потянулась к панели, как вдруг Касл схватил ее за руку.

- Рик, что ты делаешь?! – спросила Бекетт, немного нервничая из-за его прикосновения.

- Пытаюсь помешать плану Темного Лорда, - ехидно улыбаясь, ответил он. Кейт попробовала вырваться, но Рик лишь покрепче сжал ее руку.

- Касл, отпусти, - начала Бекетт.

- Не-а, - покачал головой писатель.

- Мне больно, - жалобно протянула Кейт и немного надула губы.

- Ой, вот уж не правда! – оборвал ее Рик и улыбнулся шире прежнего. – Однако мне нравится, когда ты пытаешься надавить на мою жалость.

- Касл, отпусти, пока я не двинула тебе в челюсть в стиле Никки Хит.

- Если потом полечишь ТАК ЖЕ, то я согласен.

Рик поймал взгляд Кейт. Всего на несколько секунд, ведь ей надо было следить за дорогой. Но он увидел, как в ее глазах что-то дрогнуло, а она…она лишь немного покраснела.

- Гхм, Касл, мне нужно переключить скорость, – Рик на нее подозрительно посмотрел, а затем отпустил руку. Бекетт дернула рычаг иии… вновь переключила на свою станцию.

- Блин, ну, я так и знал, - детектив рассмеялась, а он снова схватил ее за руку и вернул приемник на нужную ему волну. Вот только… «Loca People» закончилась и заиграла «Danza Kuduro». Смех Кейт уже невозможно было сдержать.

- Хорошо, детектив, - сказал Касл, - мы послушаем эту песню.

До дома брата жертвы никто больше не переключал радио, да и песни им обоим нравились. Но важнее всего, что Рик продолжал держать Кейт за руку. Изредка давая ей возможность переключить скорость.

Когда они подъехали на место, Кейт высвободилась из руки Рика. Она давно могла это сделать, ведь их борьба за радиостанцию уже закончилась много светофоров назад. Но ей так не хотелось…им обоим. Поэтому один притворился, что по-прежнему крепко держит, а вторая подыграла. Кейт повернула ключ зажигания и отстегнула ремень безопасности. На какую-то долю секунды их взгляды встретились, но это волшебство, которое витало в салоне ещё минуту назад, уже испарилось. Они вышли из машины. Кейт шла немного впереди. Она до сих пор чувствовала тепло его руки на своей коже. Быстро, и незаметно для Касла, она немного провела по своему носу, наслаждаясь терпким одеколоном.

Детектив постучалась в дверь.

- Кто там? – раздался с другой стороны мужской голос.

- Полиция Нью-Йорка, откройте, - по привычке сказала Кейт.

Послышался звук замка, а затем дверь открылась. На пороге стоял невысокий мужчина, приблизительно того ж возраста, что и жертва, около 35. Он выглядел немного «помятым», из-за чего Касл подумал, что мужчина вчера что-то отмечал. «Быть может, с жертвой», - как будто в ответ Рику подумала Кейт. Детектив, это раз мы посчитаем за вас – уже три!

- Шон Моррисон? – обратилась Бекетт к мужчине в дверном проходе.

- Да, это я. А что случилось? Могу я вам чем-нибудь помочь?

- Эм, Мистер Моррисон, мы можем поговорить внутри?


	3. Глава 3

**Глава 3**

Касл и Бекетт просто молча сидели и ждали, пока у Шона пройдет первый шок. Он произносил какие-то бессвязные фразы, смотрел куда-то в пол, в душе, наверно, искренне надеясь, что все это ужасный сон после бурной ночи. Но, периодически поднимая глаза, Шон все также видел перед собой детектива и ее партнера. Они не исчезали, а, значит, все было реальностью. Жестокой реальностью. Так прошло около 10-ти минут, и Кейт обратилась к брату жертвы:

- Шон? – но ответа не последовало.

- Шон, может быть, вам воды принести?

- Да…я…пожалуйста. Кухня там, - промямлил мужчина. Кейт кивнула Каслу, и тот обернулся меньше, чем за минуту. Подал стакан Шону и вновь сел рядом с Бекетт. Мужчина выпил залпом воду и, закрыв глаза, тяжело выдохнул с дрожью в голосе.

- Как…как это произошло? Где его…обнаружили, - постарался успокоиться Шон.

- Ваш брат был застрелен. Его нашли в парке сегодня утром, - постаралась как можно мягче сказать детектив. Шон сглотнул. Рик почему-то обратил на это внимание и словно сделал пометку в голове.

- О, Господи. Кто такое мог сделать? – обращаясь, скорее, к пустоте, сказал мужчина.

- Это мы и пытаемся выяснить, мистер Моррисон, - ответила Бекетт. – Когда вы в последний раз видели брата?

- Вчера. Мы с ним напились. И поругались…и подрались… О, Господи, если бы я знал, что больше его не увижу… - мужчина закрыл руками лицо.

Рик и Кейт переглянулись, словно обсудив, что, если бы их парень был убийцей, то он не стал бы им рассказывать о ссоре и драке.

- Извините, Шон, но я должна спросить, почему вы подрались и во сколько конкретно вчера вы расстались с братом, - настойчиво сказала Бекетт.

- Да, я понимаю, но я не убивал своего брата. Нет. Как же я мог бы убить своего младшего братишку… - он посмотрел на детектива и, увидев ее строгий взгляд, наконец, стал отвечать по существу. – Мы с братом являемся совладельцами одного ресторана. Являлись. Ни один из нас не умеет готовить, - усмехнулся Шон, - но открыть ресторан мы были просто обязаны. Это было мечтой нашего отца. К несчастью, он не дожил до того дня. Рак - безжалостная болезнь… Но наши с Джефом дела, как ни странно, шли отлично. Все было замечательно, но несколько недель назад я заметил, что у нас огромная недостача. Сначала грешил на персонал, но потом решил спросить у Джефа. Он так и не сказал, куда делись деньги. Обещал, что вернет. Я предложил свою помощь, но безрезультатно. Тогда мы с ним повздорили, я сказал, что не хочу его видеть до тех пор, пока он не вернет деньги и не объяснит мне в чем дело.

- И вчера вечером Джеффри назначил вам встречу? – вмешался, наконец, Касл.

- Да. Он позвонил днем, сказал, что хочет поговорить. Договорились встретиться в одном ресторанчике, «Ahnell», который расположен в Сохо.

- А почему вы не встретились в своем? – поинтересовался Рик.

- Выяснять отношения при подчиненных – только этого мне не хватало.

- И во сколько вы с ним встретились, Шон? – спросила Бекетт.

- Около 10-ти вечера. Я приехал, он уже был там. Когда я подошел он меня сразу же обнял…

- И как ваша встреча протекала дальше? – настаивала Кейт.

- Мы говорили. И пили. Много пили. Вспоминали детство и бурную юность, смеялись. Но где-то через часа два разговор, наконец, свернул в строну нашего бизнеса. Джеф сразу нахмурился, стал мямлить что неразборчивое, просил ещё немного времени. Мы стали ругаться. Когда страсти накалились, нас выгнали из ресторана. Выяснять отношения мы продолжили на улице… И, как я уже сказал, подрались.

- И что потом, - спросила Бекетт.

- Потом я ушел, сказал, что не узнаю его и что он порочит память отца своими «выкрутасами». Это было где-то в половине первого. Может, минут в 20. Я не помню точно.

- И последний вопрос, мистер Моррисон, в тот день вы были в перчатках? – поинтересовалась Кейт.

- Что? Какое отношение это имеет к делу? Как вы узнали? – удивился мужчина.

- Следы от ударов на теле вашего брата, - спокойно сказал Касл.

- Эм… - все ещё не совсем понимая, Шон продолжил, - да, я был в перчатках. Вам они нужны?

- Да, пожалуйста. Как только расследование будет завершено, мы вам их вернем.

- Хорошо, сейчас. – Шон поднялся и ушел в другую комнату.

- Ты сомневаешься в том, что он избил своего брата? – удивленно спросил Касл. – Зачем ему такое придумывать?

- Касл, я, конечно, тоже хочу спать и все такое, но мой мозг, в отличие от твоего, не атрофировался, - подколола его Бекетт. – Мы должны проверить перчатки на наличие пороха.

- Ааа… - согласился Рик. - Но он может принести нам другие перчатки.

- Думаю, Ленни, наш гений, сможет выяснить, в них он дрался с братом или нет, - ответила Кейт.

Шон вернулся в гостиную.

- Вот. По-моему, это они. У меня просто несколько пар перчаток. – Касл и Бекетт переглянулись.

- Спасибо, мистер Моррисон, - Кейт взяла перчатки, - нам пора.

- Да, да, конечно. – Все трое прошли к двери.

- Ах, да, - остановилась Кейт, - мы узнали, что ваш брат был женат. Как вы можете охарактеризовать бывшую мисс Моррисон?

- Хитрая эгоистичная и жадная второсортная актриска с невероятным самомнением, - выплюнул Шон.

- Вы ее не очень любите, - заметил Касл.

- Она тянула из Джефа деньги, а он был просто ослеплен любовью и никого не слушал, - вздохнул Моррисон. - Она бросила его полгода назад и уехала с каким-то денежным мешком на острова.

- Пожалуй, у вас есть весомые причины, - прокомментировал Рик.

- Спасибо за информацию, мы сообщим вам, когда что-нибудь выясним, - обратилась к нему детектив, - а пока что не уезжайте из города. – Краем глаза Кейт заметила, как Рик подавил улыбку. Играть, когда противник не знает правил… ммм…Каслу безумно нравилось, когда Бекетт хитрила.

- Разумеется, - ответил Шон, - пожалуйста, найдите того, кто это сделал. Если от меня что-то потребуется, просто скажите.

Кейт кивнула ему, и они с Риком вышли.

- Слушай, я бы хотела съездить в ресторан Моррисонов. Поболтать с персоналом. Обычно люди-невидимки замечают куда больше, чем мы можем себе представить, - сказала Бекетт.

- Хорошо, поехали, - согласился Касл.

Они сели в машину. Кейт пристегнула ремень и немного напряглась. Рик это заметил. Он посчитал, что это из-за машины. Вернее из-за того, как они ехали сюда.

- Можно я включу… - начал Касл.

- Нет! – резко оборвала его Бекетт. Рик немного нахмурился и посмотрел на нее.

- В смысле… я хотела сказать, что не нужно. У меня разболелась голова. Я не хочу слушать музыку, - пытаясь совладать со своими эмоциями, сказала Кейт.

- Многое теряете, детектив. Мы снова могли бы подержаться за ручки, - Касл посмотрел на Бекетт. Она обернулась к нему, думая, что он сейчас начнет выяснять их непростые отношения, говорить о чувствах, но писатель вдруг рассмеялся, и Кейт отвернулась, облегченно вздохнув, после чего улыбка коснулась и ее лица.

В ресторане Моррисонов детектива и писателя встретила одна довольно милая девушка, лет 25-ти, с темный длинным роскошным волосом в облегающих джинсах и топе с лейбом ресторана. Непонятно почему, но Кейт она сразу не понравилась.

- Могу я вам чем-нибудь помочь, - немного натянуто улыбнулась девушка.

- Надеюсь, - ответила Кейт, - я детектив Кетрин Бекетт, это Ричард Касл, мы по поводу убийства вашего босса, Джеффри Моррисона.

- Оу, да…это так печально. Все в ресторане сегодня сами не свои. Тихо как-то. Действительно очень жаль мистера Моррисона. Он был хорошим человеком.

- Да, да, это ужасно, - сказала Кейт. – Мы бы хотели задать вам пару вопросов.

- Конечно, если это поможет поймать убийцу, – ответила девушка. – Я - Эмма.

Все трое прошли за столик и сели. В столь ранний час посетителей почти не было, так что в ресторане было довольно тихо.

- Итак, Эмма, мы бы хотели узнать, были ли у кого-то разногласия с мистером Моррисоном? – спросила Бекетт, добавив, - Разумеется, я спрашиваю про старшего, Джеффри.

- Все очень любили босса, детектив, - с грустной улыбкой начала девушка, - с персоналом он никогда не вел себя как тиран, клиентов не обманывал. Они с братом замечательные работодатели.

- А вне вашего коллектива? Может, вы видели кого-нибудь подозрительного в последнее время? – продолжила Кейт. – Может, он с кем-то мог спорить в последнее время?

- Хм… вы знаете, детектив, кажется, … был такой человек. Да, точно. Их весь ресторан видел, - немного задумавшись, сказала Эмма.

- Они из-за чего-то спорили? Когда это было?

- Эм…это было дня 3 назад. Не могу сказать точно, но мне показалось, что разговор шел о деньгах. Когда я проходила на кухню, чтобы отнести грязную посуду, тот мужчина сказал что-то вроде «Ты все ещё должен. Той суммы недостаточно».

- И? – посмотрела на нее Кейт.

- Мистер Моррисон начал говорить, что знает, ему нужно ещё немного времени. А потом он заметил меня и они оба замолчали. Я прошла на кухню, а затем, когда возвращалась в зал, этого мужчины уже не было.

- Можете его описать?

- Ну, одет он был обычно, темные джинсы или штаны. Какая-то спортивная крутка. Я не помню. Белый мужчина, высокий, крупный, с темным коротким волосом. Лицо…словно боксер в прошлом. Ну, знаете, как будто ему не раз ломали нос… Ах, да, у него на правой щеке шрам в виде креста что ли… - девушка замолчала и немного нахмурилась, силясь вспомнить что-нибудь ещё.

- В виде креста? – Кейт вскинула бровь вверх.

- Да, - подтвердила Эмма.

- А вы не припомните, может мистер Моррисон назвал его по имени? – настаивала Кейт.

- Фрэнк, кажется.

Кейт быстро вытащила телефон и набрала номер Райана.

- Хей, Кевин, привет, это Бекетт. Ты в участке?

- А, да, привет, что хотела? – сказал ей парень на другом конце провода.

- Слушай, можешь мне прямо сейчас скинуть фото Фрэнка Уильямсона?

- Эм, да, конечно, сейчас.

Кейт сбросила звонок и буквально через несколько секунд получила сообщение. Открыв фото, детектив обратилась к девушке.

- Эмма, скажите, его вы видели тогда с Джеффри? – Бекетт протянула телефон, чтобы та смогла рассмотреть фото.

- Да, да, да. Это он! Но я понятия не имею, кто он, – выдохнула девушка.

- Скажем так, если этот человек вдруг предложит вам сыграть в карты, лучше отказаться, - ответила Бекетт. – Эмма, а что вы можете сказать о бывшей жене мистера Моррисона?

- Ох, об этой-то стерве? Ничего хорошего, - жестко сказал официантка.

- Мне уже интересно с ней познакомится, - встрял Касл, который из-за своего недосыпа мало сегодня влезал в работу Бекетт.

- И все же, Эмма, что вы конкретно можете сказать, - продолжила детектив.

- Все знают, что эта кукла пользовалась любовью мистера Моррисона. Она тянула из него деньги. Однажды на встрече рестораторов Джеф познакомил ее с одним банкиром. Для него было полной неожиданностью, когда она сбежала на Мальдивы именно с этим белым воротничком!

- Оу, вот оно как… - удивился Касл.

- Шон Моррисон сказал, что это произошло полгода назад. С тех пор миссис Моррисон не появлялась возле Джефа? – спросила Бекетт.

- Вообще-то появлялась... Несколько дней назад. Насколько мы все, официанты, поняли по отдельным фразам, ее бросил этот банкир и теперь она осталась без средств к существованию.

- То есть, она практически «приползла» к Джефу, умоляя его взять ее обратно? – спросил Рик.

- Да, именно так, - закивала Эмма.

- А что ей ответил мистер Моррисон? – спросила Кейт.

- А он, наверно, впервые проявил себя как мужчина с этой женщиной – он открыто послал ее куда подальше и запретил появляться в своем ресторане.

- Хм, это должно было огорчить миссис Моррисон, - прокомментировал Касл.

- Это мягко сказано! – сказала девушка. – Эта женщина привыкла получать то, что хочет, а здесь ее просто выставили при всех на улицу. Она сказала, что их разговор ещё не окончен, они ещё встретятся. А ещё она грозилась ему отомстить.

Бекетт и Касл переглянулись.

- Кажется, у нас теперь есть целых два подозреваемых, - улыбнулся Рик.

- Похоже на то, - ответила ему Кейт.

- Эмма, спасибо вам за помощь. Ваша информация неоценима.

- Не за что, детектив, я была рада помочь, - ответила девушка. Возвращаясь в зал, Эмма отдалилась от них, что позволило Кейт обратиться к Рику.

- Что-то не нравится она мне, приторная какая-то.

- А, по-моему, она очень милая и красивая, - улыбнулся Касл, ожидая реакции от Бекетт. Та лишь закатила глаза.

- Надо будет проверить ее, - спокойно сказала Кейт.

- Ревнуешь? – ухмыльнулся Касл. – Пытаешься избавиться от соперницы?

- Конечно, Касл, в твоих мечтах все возможно, - выдохнула Бекетт.

Рик и Кейт уже выходили из бара, как он вдруг обратил внимание на декорации одной стены бара.

- Эй, детектив, похоже, у нас все-таки три подозреваемых, - обратился он к Кейт. Бекетт вернулась, чтобы посмотреть, что привлекло внимание Касла.

- Пистолеты? – удивленно переспросила Кейт, глядя на стену.

- Я, конечно, не очень хорошо разбираюсь в оружии, но, по-моему, этот калибр достаточно крупный для того, чтобы оказаться 41-ым, - ухмылялся Рик, - очень стильные пистолеты… Только висят они по-дурацки, снизу как будто чего-то не хватает, - нахмурился писатель. - Вот, если бы был ещё какой-то декор… - Девушка-официантка все ещё была поблизости, поэтому Бекетт ее сразу окликнула.

- Эмма, а чьи это пистолеты?

- Хозяев. Они, вроде, принадлежали их отцу. Они были первым декором.

- И давно они тут висят? – спросил Касл.

- С момента открытия, а что? – поинтересовалась Эмма.

- Да, вот, просто на них нет пыли. Их протирают? – продолжал писатель.

- Сейчас уже нет. Первое время братья их чистили, но потом забросили. Возможно, они даже не в рабочем состоянии сейчас.

- Ну, а это мы можем проверить, - сказала Кейт. – Эмма, мы их забираем. Сообщите Шону, если он придет.

- Хорошо.

Кейт и Рик поместили пистолеты в пластиковые пакеты и, наконец, вышли из ресторана. Из машины Бекетт набрала Эспозито, и попросила его найти Фрэнка Уильямсона.


	4. Глава 4

**Глава 4**

Приехав в участок, они обнаружили, что Райн и Эспозито привезли «лицо со шрамом», как его пафосно окрестил Рик. Бывшая жена Моррисона должна была подъехать позже, Райан ей позвонил. Кейт с Каслом прошли в допросную.

- Фрэнк, - начала с порога Кейт, - давно не виделись.

- Здравствуйте, детектив Бекетт. Что я натворил на этот раз? – улыбаясь, ответил громила и окинул Бекетт хищным взглядом. Работать в полиции такой красивой женщине всегда не просто, потому что подозреваемые всегда пытаются ее смутить, отпуская пахабные шуточки или нарушая ее личное пространство.

- Ну, сегодня тебя подозревают в убийстве, - спокойно ответила Кейт.

- В чем? В убийстве?! Кого?! Да бросьте, вы же не серьезно, - нервно спросил Фрэнк. – Она же не серьезно? – обратился он к Каслу, а тот лишь пожал плечами.

- В убийстве Джеффри Моррисона, - все тем же, не выражающим никаких эмоций, тоном сказала детектив. Фрэнк, у меня есть свидетели, которые утверждают, что за несколько дней до кончины мистера Моррисона вы с ним повздорили и что дело шло о деньгах, которые он был вам должен.

- Послушайте, детектив, я игрок и шантажист, но не убийца, - Кейт лишь молча смотрела на него. – Да, он был мне должен денег. Однажды попьяне он крупно проигрался, это было месяца два назад. Через две недели он вернул большую часть долга, но…

- Карточный долг – дело чести. Вы хотели и остальное, - с ухмылкой закончил фразу Касл.

- Да, именно. Поэтому 3 назад я зашел ему напомнить о…чести. Он сказал, что скоро все вернет, - взгляд мужчины метался с Касла на Бекетт, а та лишь продолжала молча давить ему на психику. Рика всегда поражала это форма допроса. Кейт просто сидела и смотрела на подозреваемого с таким видом, словно, независимо оттого, что он скажет, она все равно упрячет его за решетку. Конечно, этот прием срабатывал только с некоторыми людьми, но, когда попадался именно такой человек, он сознавался во всех своих смертных грехах. Как ни странно, со слов Бекетт, никто из таких «подозреваемых» ни разу не оказался убийцей, однако их слова значительно продвигали следствие. Фрэнк между тем нервно сглотнул и обратился к Кейт:

- Детектив, ну, зачем мне убивать Джефа, если он должен был мне денег? С мертвых долг не потребуешь… К тому же, он мне скоро все собирался вернуть, - с надеждой смотрел на нее Уильямсон.

- Не знаю, Фрэнк, может, тебя все достало, закончилось терпение, и ты просто его пристрелил? – с равнодушием сказала Бекетт.

- Нет! Я…Нет!

- А где ты был в это время? Что с твоим алиби? – продолжила детектив.

- Я был дома. Один! – повысил интонацию Фрэнк. А Бекетт лишь вновь одарила его безразличным взглядом и улыбкой. - Я больше ничего не скажу, мне нужен адвокат! – запротестовал мужчина.

- О, да, - сказала Кейт, поднимаясь из-за стола, - уверена, он тебе понадобится.

Как только детектив и писатель вышли из допросной, к ним подошел Эспозито.

- Йоу. Ленни проверила перчатки брата жертвы. Это определенно те, в которых он дрался с Джефом…

- И? – поторопила его Кейт, чувствуя, что есть что-то ещё.

- И ещё на них есть следы пороха. Свежие, – Рик и Кейт переглянулись.

- Везите его сюда, - сказала Бекетт.

- Окей, - сказал Хавьер и ушел. Кейт заметила, что Рик достал телефон и стал набирать чей-то номер.

- Касл, кому ты звонишь?

- Одному своему хорошему знакомому. Попрошу поскорее провести анализ оружия, - сказал он, уже прислоняя трубку к уху.

- Касл, ты не можешь просто так звонить моему начальству и поторапливать их, - начала было возмущаться Бекетт.

- Кейт, тебя, может, и хватит ещё на одну бессонную ночь, а я хочу закончить сегодня, - ответил ей Касл и тут же отвернулся, заговорив с кем-то по телефону. Признаться честно, детектив тоже была бы не против поскорее покончить с этим делом и отдохнуть. К тому же она не упустила возможности зайти к Гейтс и повозмущаться насчет своих сверхурочных, за что та ей пообещала целых три выходных, как только Бекетт закроет это дело. Вновь мысли Касла и Бекетт совпали, чему она невольно улыбнулась.

Спустя час Райан и Эспозито доставили Шона Моррисона в участок. Бекетт кивнула им, и они зашли вместе с ним в допросную. Кейт и Рик прошли заднюю комнату.

- Почему ты его сама не допросишь? – спросил Касл.

- Если честно, просто не хочу, - ответила Бекетт и провела рукой по лбу, - к тому же голова болит. Мда, больше не буду читать на ночь, даже если буду в отпуске, - Рик слабо улыбнулся. Они подошли поближе к стеклу и стали слушать, что же скажет Шон о «сюрпризе» на своих перчатках.

- Мистер Моррисон, - начал Эспозито, - мы провели экспертизу ваших перчаток. И теперь точно уверены, что вы дрались с братом именно в них.

- Эм. И что? Вы могли просто позвонить, если это важно, - недоуменно поинтересовался мужчина.

- Дело в том, - ответил ему Райан, что на ваших перчатках мы нашли ещё кое-что.

- Что? – вполне искренне, как показалось Каслу, спросил Шон.

- Следы пороха, - спокойным холодным голосом сказал Эспозито. – Вы ничего не хотите нам рассказать, мистер Моррисон? Например, о том, как убили брата?

- Что?! Нет! – стал кричать Шон. - Я этого не делал! Я его любил! И всегда буду любить…это же мой родной брат!

- А как вы тогда объясните порох на ваших перчатках, - настаивал Хавьер. – Вы стреляли, и у нас есть все основания полагать, что ваш выстрел и убийство брата могли быть в одно время.

- Нет, нет. Я его не убивал… - опустив глаза, сказал мужчина.

- Тогда расскажите нам, когда вы умудрились использовать оружие, - спросил Райан.

- И только, пожалуйста, не надо придумывать что-нибудь про охоту или стрельбу по банкам, - ухмыльнулся Эспозито. Шон смотрел на них потерянным взглядом.

- Он не убивал брата, - сказал тихо Касл.

- И с чего ты вдруг решил? – спросила Бекетт, все ещё пытающаяся прогнать головную боль, массируя висок.

- Да ты посмотри на него. Он думает, что попал в кошмарный сон, что это все происходит не с ним. Я бы даже сказал, что он и в правду не понимает, что сейчас твориться, - глядя сквозь стекло, проговорил Касл.

- Касл, ты у нас, может, и литературный гений, но в психологии убийц смыслишь меньше простого копа, - язвительно ответила Кейт.

- Да ну? – Рик повернулся к ней и продолжил. – Скажи-ка мне, сколько раз я тебе говорил, что мы взяли не того парня и сколько из них это действительно оказывалось так?

- Ой, Касл, прекрати! И так голова трещит, а тут ты ещё со своим задетым самолюбием, - процедила Кейт, заметив, что Шон начал говорить.

- Нет, уж, постой, - Рик подошел чуть ближе и развернул Кейт за плечо. Она явно не ожидала такого и поэтому просто замерла.

- Что ты делаешь? – удивленно спросила детектив.

- Кейт, скажи мне, почему обязательно ТЫ должна быть права? – твердо сказал Касл. – Почему ТЫ должна быть первой, главной и тому подобное? Почему ты никогда не доверяешь МОЕЙ интуиции?

- Вот именно, Рик, - резко отдернув от него руку, сказала Кейт на повышенной интонации, - интуиции! Ты просто говоришь, что хочешь, не обращая внимания на факты. Первой? – переспросила Бекетт. - Я коп, Касл, я всегда должна быть первой и правой, ведь я отвечаю за людей.

- Коп ты только во вторую очередь, - тихо, но жестко ответил Рик.

- Да, а кто же я в первую очередь? – явно желая неплохо выяснить отношения, распылялась Кейт.

- Женщина, - сказал Касл, сделав паузу. Бекетт замолчала и сглотнула. Через несколько секунд он продолжил. – Очень… дорогая мне женщина. И мне не нравится, когда она заходит первой в квартиру с вооруженным преступником, несмотря на то, что у нее есть бронежилет и пистолет… Или участвует в очень «близком» допросе… Я хочу, чтобы она мне доверяла. Хочу, чтобы, невзирая на свою невероятную силу, она могла побыть немного слабой… Ей не обязательно всегда и со всеми сражаться… Ты женщина, Кейт, так позволь себе быть ею… - он смотрел на нее, не отводя взгляда. Она действительно не знала, что ответить. Только с ним она часто не могла подобрать слов. И сейчас, стараясь выдержать этот зрительный поединок (вот, снова сражается!), она все ещё пыталась для начала вспомнить, как вообще надо говорить.

- Рик, я… - не успела Кейт начать, как Касл приблизился к ней. Крепко обхватив Бекетт за талию, Рик поцеловал ее. Она не отвечала на поцелуй и буквально через 5 секунд начала отталкивать его, упираясь рукам в грудь Касла. Кейт пыталась высвободиться, но он ее не выпускал, лишь с большим жаром целуя ее вновь и вновь. Она начала бить его по рукам, и вдруг он отпустил ее талию. Бекетт хотела уже закричать на него, как вдруг почувствовала, что он схватил ее за запястья и, немного развернув, толкнул вперед. Кейт оказалась зажата между стеклом и телом Рика. Райан и Эспозито заметили, как дрогнуло стекло. Но, переглянувшись, продолжили слушать подозреваемого. Касл вновь стал целовать Кейт, при этом успевая скользить губами по ее шее и мочке уха.

- Дай нам шанс… - прошептал он ей рядом с ухом и снова поцеловал. Рик предпринял последнюю попытку, и, если она не удастся, он отступит. Значит, все, что между ними творится, лишь плод его воображения. Значит, ему нужно будет уйти навсегда и забыть о самой необычной женщине, которую он встречал за всю свою жизнь…

Бекетт не могла пошевелить руками. Касл оказался сильнее ее. Сильнее. А, значит, здесь и сейчас, она была слабой и хрупкой в его руках. Слова Рика почти с шумом проносились в голове Кейт, и она, совершенно неожиданно для себя, подумала «А не пошло бы все к черту!» и ответила на поцелуй мужчины, который, как ей казалось, уже готов был сдаться. Рик почувствовал, что Кейт целует его. Его. Прямо в эту секунду. Он был несравненно счастлив, а все остальное уже не так важно. Касл отпустил руки Бекетт и вновь, крепче прежнего, обнял за талию. Кейт обхватила его за шею и запустила одну руку в его волосы. Они целовались, и весь мир исчез. Никто из них не знал, сколько уже длится их поцелуй. Кейт казалось, что у Рика не две руки, потому что их ласки она успела почувствовать везде. Ни один не хотел останавливаться, но воздуха уже не хватало. Касл вновь стал целовать шею Кейт. Она была почти уверена, что он готов прямо сейчас сорвать с нее одежду, чему она вряд ли была бы против… Но тут она услышала голос Эспозито по ту сторону стекла:

- Мы не можем отпустить вас, мистер Моррисон. Нам нужно дождаться результатов проверки тех двух пистолетов из вашего бара. Вы останетесь в участке до выяснения всех обстоятельств. Нам пора, - Эспозито и Райан встали.

- Рик, - задыхаясь начала Кейт, - Рик… Остановись… - почти неосознанно говорила она, - сюда идут Эспо и Райан…

Как только послышался скрип дверной ручки, Касл тут же отскочил от Бекетт.

- Ну, что, ребят, как вам его истоооорияяя… - Хавьер остановился в дверях. Кейт по-прежнему стояла, прислонившись к стеклу. Касл прикрывал рукой рот, бессмысленно смотря в пол.

- С вами все в порядке? – из-за плеча напарника поинтересовался Кевин.

- Да, - начал Касл, - просто мы с Бекетт немного поспорили.

- Да, точно, - подхватила Кейт, пытаясь собрать свои мысли вместе.

- Мы… - все ещё немного недоверчиво говорил Эспозито, - подумали, что ты тут его избиваешь. Кейт и Рик недоуменно посмотрели на него.

- Зеркало, - добавил Райан, - оно тряслось. И не раз, – детектив сглотнула, не зная, что ответить, но Касл пришел в себя быстрее.

- А, это все Бекетт, - с улыбкой сказал он. Кейт напряглась, подумав, «Неужели он сейчас им скажет, что здесь на самом деле произошло? Тогда зачем он начал говорить им, что они поспорили?». Она могла бы повернуться и испепелить его взглядом, но именно этого – встречаться с Риком взглядом – она хотела меньше всего. Касл продолжил. – У нее разболелась голова, и я предложил ей прислониться к холодному стеклу.

- Скорее, было похоже, что она бьется об него, - ухмыльнулся Эспо.

- Я… - наконец, отозвалась Кейт, - я просто не могла выбрать, как мне лучше прислониться… - Ответила она и вновь нервно сглотнула, в надежде, что они поверят.

- Что ж, - сказал Райан, - а вы хоть слышали, что он сказал? Или все это время спорили? – Кейт выдохнула.

- Нет, ребята, извините. Вам придется нам пересказать, слегка улыбнувшись, виновато произнесла Бекетт. Касл приблизился, чтобы услышать, как же объяснил Шон порох на своих перчатках. Кейт бросило в жар оттого, что он вновь так близко. Рик заметил, что она немного напряглась. Признаться честно, ему самому до сих пор было не по себе. Но он решил сосредоточиться на деле, дабы не пуститься в пляс от счастья или не наброситься опять на Кейт с поцелуями.

- Ну, так что он вам рассказал? – спросила Бекетт.

- Он рассказал, что действительно стрелял, - начал Эспозито, - более того, при этом присутствовал его брат.

- Он что, сознался? Не может быть! – с негодованием перебил Касл.

- А я и не сказал, что он сознался, - вновь сказал Эспо. – Его история странная, но я не думаю, что он бы стал такое придумывать. Это его не оправдывает и уж точно не обеспечивает алиби.

- Так что? – нетерпеливо спросила Кейт.

- Оказывается, - вмешался Райан, - разговор братьев не закончился на драке. Когда Шон поднялся с земли и собирался уходить, Джеффри его окликнул. Тот обернулся и увидел, что брат держит в руке оружие, тот самый отцовский пистолет, а второй в тот же миг кинул ему. Джеф, будучи сильно пьян, угрожая брату, заставил Шона поднять пистолет.

- Они продолжили ругаться, - подхватил Эспозито, - Шон стал кричать брату, что тот совсем сошел с ума, что они должны положить оружие и успокоится, но Джеф лишь больше заводился.

- Слово за слово, - вновь заговорил Райан, - и вот уже два родных брата стоят посреди улицы, направив оружие друг на друга.

- Шон сказал, - продолжил Хавьер, - что, если бы отец их сейчас увидел, сам бы убил. И тогда старший выстрелил вверх, после опустив оружие. Джеф, по словам Шона, сделал то же самое. И затем, подойдя и забрав из рук младшего брата пистолет, Шон оставил его и ушел прочь.

- Значит, вот почему он тогда нервно сглотнул, когда мы сказали, что Джеффри был застрелен, - понял Касл. – Сначала он подумал, что мог быть тем самым убийцей, а потом сообразил, что, если эта история всплывет, то его обвинят в братоубийстве.

- То есть, эти двое сначала стояли на улице, держа друг друга на мушке, а потом сделали два выстрела в воздух и разошлись… - сказала Бекетт. – И что? Никаких свидетелей?

- Как раз-таки это совпадает с тем, что мы узнали. Мы допросили людей, живущих возле парка. Но ещё несколько свидетелей только полчаса назад смогли поговорить с полицейскими, - ответил, Райан. - По их словам, было три хлопка: два с небольшой разницей во времени, что подтверждает слова Шона, а один спустя час, примерно.

- И что? – спросил Касл. – Никто не заволновался и не вызвал полицию?

- Это, Нью-Йорк, Рик, здесь никому нет делала друг до друга, - ответила Кейт.

- _Рик_?! – удивленно спросил Эспозито. – Погоди, ты только что назвала его «Рик»? Или мне послышалось? – Кейт поджала губы. Как она могла его так назвать! Что, черт возьми, она только что сказала. Касл вновь спас ее:

- Она просто ещё злится на меня, - прервал он тишину. – Только детектив Бекетт умеет использовать мое собственно имя как оскорбление, - он улыбнулся так широко и искренне, что Райан и Эспозито сразу же сделали тоже самое.

- Детективы, - обратился полицейский из-за спины Хавьера и Кевина, - пришли результаты экспертизы двух пистолетов по делу Джеффри Моррисона.

- Уже? – удивился Райан.

- Я позвонил своему другу, - с ухмылкой добавил Касл. Все трое снова улыбнулись, и лишь Кейт была по-прежнему напряжена. Эспозито и Райан зашагали в открытую дверь и последовали за полицейским.

- Кейт, подожди, - Рик попытался схватить Бекетт за руку, но она ловко увернулась и вылетела из комнаты, как ошпаренная.


	5. Глава 5

**Глава 5**

Баллистика подтвердила, что ни один из пистолетов Моррисонов не был орудием убийства. К тому же, группа экспертов, которая была выслана на территорию недалеко от бара, нашла обе пули, из каждого из них. А это значило, что Шон может быть свободен. Кейт, хотя и начала тогда, в допросной, спорить с Риком, сама все же понимала, что старший, скорее всего, не убивал своего брата. Интуиция это, как у Касла, или многолетний опыт работы в полиции – нельзя сказать наверняка. Быть может, и то, и другое. Но, если эти пистолеты никого и не убили вчера, это не значит, что Шон сразу же был оправдан. Бекетт никого не сбрасывает раньше времени со счетов, однако держать его здесь у нее больше не было оснований. Кейт вошла в допросную, где все ещё сидел Шон:

- Мы проверили ваше оружие, мистер Моррисон, - начала она, - и нашли пули на том месте, которое вы нам указали. Вы можете идти.

- Вот так просто? – удивился мужчина? – После такого допроса, в котором меня обвинили в убийстве брата?

- Сэр, это наша работа – подозревать всех и каждого, - спокойно ответила Кейт. – В конце концов, именно поэтому мы раскрываем дела.

- И все равно вы столько времени потратили в пустую, - возмутился мужчина и встал из-за стола, - за это время настоящий убийца мог пересечь границу с Мексикой.

- Шон, - произнесла Бекетт, - вы все равно в списке подозреваемых, - тот ухмыльнулся и уже направился к двери, когда к допросной подошел Эспозито.

- Мистер Моррисон, - вмешался он, - извините, но позвольте задать вам ещё вопрос, - мужчина посмотрел на Бекетт, а затем кивнул Хавьеру.

- Скажите, пожалуйста, - начал Хавьер, - а ваши пистолеты были куплены в одно время? - Кейт и Шон непонимающе посмотрели на детектива, но тот лишь ждал, пока ему ответят.

- Да, их приобрел наш отец много лет назад, они, вроде, из одной партии даже…или как это правильно называется.

- Можете подождать минутку? – обратился к нему Эспозито.

- Хорошо, - ответил Шон. После чего Хавьер кивнул Бекетт, намекая отойти.

- Что такое, Эспо, - спросила Кейт, - зачем тебе нужна была эта информация?

- Понимаешь, эти пистолеты действительно из одной партии, - ответил детектив, - и стреляют они примерно одинаково.

- И что? – не понимала Кейт.

- Знаешь, их проверили дважды, потому что их баллистика близка с оружием убийства, - продолжил Хави.

- То есть, - смекнула Бекетт, - наша жертва была убита из точно такого же пистолета?

- И из той же партии, - добавил Эспозито. Кейт отвела взгляд немного в сторону. Она не знала, почему вдруг вспомнила слова Касла «вот, если бы был ещё какой-то декор», но решила спросить:

- Мистер Моррисон, - сказала она, приближаясь к нему, - а ваш отец купил всего два пистолета?

- Вообще-то, три. Для себя и нас с братом. Он же нас учил стрелять, - ответил мужчина.

- Так, а где третий? - спросила детектив, понимая, что у нее появилась зацепка уже здесь и сейчас, а не после проверки всех обладателей оружия из той партии.

- Неужели вы вновь хотите меня обвинить? – закатил глаза Шон.

- Просто ответьте на вопрос, - настаивала Кейт.

- Что ж, ладно. Пистолет украли. Ещё 6 месяцев назад. Не удивлюсь, если это была жена брата. Мы сразу же написали заявление, можете проверить, - желая уже поскорее уйти, ответил Моррисон старший.

- Проверим, - улыбнувшись, сказала Бекетт, - а почему вы считаете, что это сделала Миссис Моррисон?

- Эта дамочка до НЕВОЗМОЖНОГО ЖАДНАЯ, - сказал Шон, особенно выделив два последних слова. – За день, до того, как она смылась, она хотела обчистить кассу. Блин, ну, зачем ей эти гроши, когда она летит на Мальдивы с богатым любовником?.. Но кто-то из персонала ее спугнул. А уходить с пустыми руками – не в ее стиле.

- Мы это учтем, сэр, - закончила разговор Кейт.

Мужчина, наконец, скрылся из виду за закрытыми дверями лифта, а Эспозито удивленно обратился к Бекетт:

- Как ты узнала о том, что был ещё один пистолет? – Кейт уже открыла рот, чтобы объяснить, как вдруг вмешался Рик.

- Просто мои безумные идеи и моя интуиция иногда все же полезны, - сказал он и посмотрел на Бекетт. Она украдкой взглянула на него и тут же отвернулась обратно к Эспо.

- Касл сказал, - Кейт облегченно выдохнула оттого, что не назвала его снова Рик, - что оружие висит не красиво. Словно, там чего-то не хватает. Я подумала, может, ещё одного такого же пистолета.

- То есть, ты в принципе спросила наобум? – улыбнулся Хавьер.

- Ну, я подумала, что проверить партию мы ещё успеем, так почему бы не попробовать сэкономить время и силы, - ответила Бекетт.

- Да, ребят, - сказал Эспозито, - в этот раз вы просто попали в десятку. Везунчики, - детектив развернулся и пошел к своему рабочему месту.

- Кейт, мы можем поговорить? – тихо, наклонившись к ней, сказал Касл. Бекетт вздрогнула. По всему ее телу пробежали мурашки, но, набравшись сил и повернувшись к нему, она все же смогла ответить:

- Давай потом, Рик, - она нервно сглотнула, все больше понимая, какая разница между «Каслом» и «Риком» в ее обращениях. – Надо закончить с этим делом. - Он хотел было что-то добавить, но к ним подошел Райан.

- Бекетт, я проверил девушку из ресторана, Эмму Робертс, - начал он.

- Ну и? – поинтересовалась Кейт.

- Она есть в базе. Ограбление квартир. Самое интересное, что ее так бы и не поймали, если бы она не поругалась с одним полицейским. Очень вспыльчивая личность. Заехала одному копу в челюсть, будучи немного под шафе. Ну, он взял и пробил ее отпечатки. Оказалось, что на них висят нераскрытые ограбления квартир. Отсидела несколько лет и вышла.

- Так и знала, - улыбнулась Кейт, - посмотрим, как там нам это пригодиться.

- Значит, когда ТЫ используешь интуицию, это нормально, - возмутился Рик. Она посмотрела на него и повернулась к Кевину.

- Что-нибудь ещё?

- Да. К нам тут, наконец, пожаловала миссис Моррисон, - сказал он.

- Отлично, - коротко ответила Бекетт. Все трое направились к допросной.

- Если не хочешь, мы можем сами ее допросить, - сказал подошедший Эспозито, - а вы с Каслом послушаете из задней комнаты.

- Только не спорьте так же, - подколол их Кевин, а затем «дал пять» Хавьеру.

- Нет! – слишком…слишком резко и эмоционально ответила Кейт, чем немного насторожила детективов. Те удивленно приподняли брови. - Я сама справлюсь, - Кейт обхватила ручку двери:

- Просто боится оставаться со мной наедине в темном помещение, - подмигнул Рик Эспозито и Райану. Кейт позволила себе улыбнуться, зная, что этого никто не заметит. Теперь шуточки Рика Касла имели под собой реальное основание. Они вошли в допросную.

- Здравствуйте, миссис Моррисон. Я детектив Кейт Бекетт, а это наш консультант, Ричард Касл.

- Бывшая миссис Моррисон, - поправила ее блондинка, претендующая на звание «красотки», хотя ей бы больше подошло «Мисс Ботокс 2012» или «Силикон – лучший друг человека». – Вы можете звать меня Кэнди, - добавила она, заигрывающе улыбнувшись Каслу. Кейт почему-то захотелось ее ударить. Но Рик состроил гримасу, близкую к отвращению, что сразу же успокоило Бекетт.

- Итак, Кэнди, вы уже знаете, что ваш бывший муж был убит.

- Да. Я знала, что судьба его покарает, - печально вздохнула блондинка.

- За что? – спросила детектив.

- Ох, конечно, за то, что он так со мной обошелся! – воскликнула она.

- Не принял вас обратно, после того, как вы его бросили? – с ухмылкой сказал Касл. – Мда, какой мерзавец!

- Это все детали. Вам не понять, что чувствует обиженная женщина, - чуть ли не прослезившись, сказала бывшая Моррисона.

- А когда вы в последний раз видели Джеффри? – спросила Бекетт.

- Вчера, около 9 вечера, - кажется, театральность в ее манере общения, наконец, пропала.

- Где вы его видели?

- Один мой знакомый позвонил мне и сказал, что Джеф прямо сейчас сидит в ресторане «Ahnell», который расположен в Сохо. А так как я была не намерена сдаваться и искала с ним встречи, то решила воспользоваться этой неформальной обстановкой.

- И что? Как прошла ваша встреча? – продолжала Кейт.

- Он меня снова публично унизил! – вдруг завопила блондинка. – Я не могла стерпеть такого позора и удалилась.

- Неужели у вас, - вмешался Касл, - не возникло желания, ну, я не знаю, «двинуть ему»? Понимаете?

- Что? – переспросила бывшая Джеффри.

- Скажите, Кэнди, где вы были вчера между 12 и 2 часами ночи? – обратилась к ней Бекетт.

- Вы, что? Думаете, что Я его убила? – дааа, эта истеричная особа срывалась на крик, а Кейт и Рик сразу вспомнили, что не выспались, ибо у обоих заболела голова. - Я этого не делала! В это время я была дома! Спала.

- Кто-нибудь может это подтвердить? – продолжала Бекетт.

- Я-я была одна, - миссис Моррисон напряглась, понимая, в какую ситуации она попадает из-за своих слов.

- То есть, у вас был мотив – месть и деньги, - сказала детектив. – Ваши ссоры, в ресторане братьев Моррисонов и баре «Ahnell», видели, по меньшей мере, около 30. Причем персонал ресторана Джефа и Шона утверждает, что вы ещё и угрожали своему бывшему мужу. Вы встречались незадолго до его смерти, а на момент его убийства у вас нет алиби, - закончила Кейт. Кэнди молчала.

- Знаете, у нас тут есть ещё один момент, который может сыграть не в вашу пользу, - спокойным тоном добавила Бекетт. – 6 месяцев назад пропали не только вы, - блондинка смотрела на нее непонимающим взглядом. - Скажите-ка, Кэнди, когда вы полгода назад в последний раз выходили из ресторана мужа, вы ничего с собой «не прихватили»? – наклонилась к ней Кейт.

- Я не понимаю, к чему вы ведете… - действительно серьезно говорила женщина.

- «Интересно, а импланты в мозг вставляют?» - подумала Кейт.

– Если вы о моей попытке вскрыть кассу – так она провалилась.

- Оу, нет, Кэнди, - улыбнулся Касл, - мы вас спрашиваем об одной дорогой вещи. Третий отцовский пистолет, пропавший одновременно с вашим отъездом. Мы предполагаем, что Джеффри был застрелен именно из него. Вот только найти его не получается, а Шон почему-то уверен, что вы могли взять его в качестве компенсации.

- Что? Нет! О чем вы вообще! Я не убивала Джеффа! У меня нет этого чертова пистолета! Я ничего не брала! - уже на весь участок кричала Кэнди.

- Успокойтесь сейчас же! – новый прилив головной боли заставил Кейт повысить голос.

- Я этого не делала! Я не имею к этому никакого отношения! – продолжала женщина. У Бекетт зазвонил телефон. Сложно было что-то услышать при таких неслабых помехах, однако главное Кейт поняла.

- Миссис Моррисон, - обратилась она ко все ещё кричащий Кэнди, - в вашей квартире был обнаружен пистолет. – Источник шума быстро утих.

- Что? На каком основании вы обыскивали мою квартиру? – громким, но все же не разбивающим стекло, визгом спросила блондинка.

- На основании ордера, Кэнди, - спокойно добавила Кейт. – Теперь у нас есть улика.

- Мне нужен адвокат! – опять завопила актриса.

- И не только он, - выдохнул Касл, встав вслед за Бекетт.

- Да там, на улице, полно отморозков, которые могли это запросто сделать! Я сама с таким столкнулась на выходе! Жуткий тип со шрамом на лице! – Кейт и Рик остановились в дверях.

- Со шрамом на лице? – переспросила детектив.

- Да, - ответила Кэнди, явно удивившись тому, что они обратили на нее внимание. Кейт вытащила из кармана телефон и открыла сообщение с фотографией, которое ей присылал Райан.

- Этого человека вы видели? – протянула ей Бекетт телефон.

- ДА! Это он! Вот видите! Я же говорю, что не причем!

- Это ещё ничего не доказывает, - Касл и Бекетт поспешили выйти из этой адской комнаты, где миссис Моррисон вновь собиралась кричать.

- «Лицо со шрамом», да? Идем к нему в камеру? – улыбнулся Касл.

- Именно. Узнаем, что же это он нам не рассказал о том, что видел Джефа в тот день.

- А как тебе удалось получить ордер на эту дамочку? – спросил Рик.

- Ну, Касл, у тебя свои влиятельные друзья, у меня свои, - слабо улыбнулась Кейт.

- Извини, что вновь лезу со своей интуицией, но ты действительно думаешь, что убийца кто-то из них?

- Я не знаю, - пожала Бекетт плечами, - все говорит об этом.

- Читатели бы не поверили, - нахмурился Рик.

- Ну, извини, Касл, дворецких в этом деле нет, - подколола его Кейт. Оба улыбнулись, после чего тот открыл для нее дверь.


	6. Глава 6

**Глава 6**

- Привет, Фрэнк, - подходя к камере начала Кейт, - как ты тут? Не скучаешь?

- Издеваетесь, детектив? – облокотившись на стену, произнес Уильямсон. – Разве можно бить лежачего?

- Ну, если он мне чего-то недоговаривает, то я его и ногами попинать могу, - ухмыльнулась Бекетт.

- Я сказал, что без адвоката вы большее ничего от меня не услышите.

- Да? То есть не скажешь, что в ночь убийства был в том же баре? – сказала Кейт. Фрэнк сглотнул и продолжал молчать. Спустя некоторое время Бекетт улыбнулась.

- Окей, Фрэнки, я сама додумаю, как и что было. Приятно посидеть, - она сделала паузу, - ещё лет 15, - после чего развернулась и собиралась выходить, как услышала:

- Постойте, детектив! – обратился мужчина. Касл заметил как Кейт победно улыбнулась, а затем она вернулась.

- Ты что-то хочешь мне сказать? – все тем же расслабленным тоном говорила она.

- Хорошо. Я был там в ту ночь, - Фрэнк вздохнул.

- И?

- Я его не убивал, детектив. Я просто ждал, пока он выйдет, чтобы мы могли обсудить наши... – мужчина посмотрел на Касла, - «дела чести» без свидетелей.

- И как вы с ним поговорили? – продолжала Бекетт.

- Если честно, я не успел его застать… - притих Уильямсон. Кейт и Рик потупили взгляд.

- В смысле? – дожимала его детектив. – Ты же ждал его полвечера.

- Я… - Фрэнк замялся, - в общем, я видел, когда они с Шоном, кажется, ну, с его братом выбежали на улицу. Они ругались, потом вытащили пушки. Я решил свалить, но любопытство не позволило. Эти ненормальные кричали друг на друга, а потом сделали по выстрелу в воздух. Шон уговорил Джефа отдать ему пистолет и ушел, кинув что-то на прощанье про их отца. Джеф вернулся в бар и пробыл там ещё час, где-то.

- И что потом? – не терпелось узнать Рику.

- Ну, я отошел отлить. А когда вернулся, увидел, что его нет. Ну, я понял, что он не мог уйти далеко. Если, конечно, не взял такси. Вышел на улицу, осмотрелся и решил пойти к парку… - Бекетт и Касл переглянулись.

- То есть, ты был на месте преступления в момент совершения? Что ты видел? – настаивала Кейт.

- Я завернул за угол и увидел Джефа. В темноте рядом с ним был ещё кто-то. Я не мог различить, пока она не вышла из тени.

- Она? Похоже, все-таки наша блондиночка, - недовольно сказал Касл.

- Нет, - оборвал его «лицо со шрамом». Чем заставил детектива и писателя удивиться.

- Нет? – переспросила Кейт.

- Это была не блондинка. Знаете, такая симпатичная девушка с длинным темным волосом. В джинсах, и футболке с маркой ресторана братьев, - сказал Фрэнк. Кейт потребовалось меньше минуты, чтобы вновь сделать звонок и получить фото от Райана.

- Да, это она, - кивнул Уильямсон.

- Эмма, - улыбнулся Рик. Бекетт посмотрела на него, а затем обратилась к мужчине в камере.

- А что ты ещё видел, Фрэнк?

- Все, детектив. Я видел все. Просто посчитал, что с моей репутацией мне не поверят. Поэтому не стал рассказывать.

- Ну, теперь у тебя появился шанс меня убедить, - ответила Кейт.

- Хорошо. В общем, эти двое спорили. Так как в половину второго ночи на улице мало людей и машин, я слышал отдельные части их разговора, - начал увлеченно говорить мужчина, только что получивший надежду на снятие обвинений. – Эта девушка…

- Эмма, - сказал ему Касл.

- Да, Эмма. Короче, я так понял, она в него по уши влюблена. Она ему говорила, что они должны быть вместе, они идеальная пара и т.д. А он ответил, что до сих пор любит свою жену-стерву. Может, он ее обратно и не примет, но сделать со своей любовью ничего не сможет. Ну и тогда эта…Эмма завопила. Сказала, что раз он ей не достанется, то не достанется никому. И выстрелила. Секунд 20 она просто стояла в шоке, а потом, обшарив его карманы, убежала. Я понял, что произошло, и последовал ее примеру, - закончил мужчина.

- Ты точно ее хорошо разглядел? Сможешь опознать? – спросила Бекетт.

- Да, детектив, смогу, - утвердительно кивнул Фрэнк.

Бекетт понимала, что официантка должна была подбросить пистолет жене Джефа. Поэтому Кейт, выходя вместе с Риком из участка, попросила Райана и Эспо выяснить, когда бывшая миссис Моррисон была вне дома и когда этим могла воспользоваться Эмма. Уже через несколько минут Касл и Бекетт ехали в машине. К счастью, двум детективам не пришлось долго сопоставлять факты. Возможное окно было найдено. Более того, недалеко от квартиры бывшей жены банковская камера запечатлела Эмму, направляющуюся именно туда. Кейт поблагодарила ребят за работу и рассказала о новых подробностях Рику. А после оба ехали молча. Хотя Каслу и не терпелось поговорить об их с Кейт поцелуе, он не хотел ее мучить или расстраивать. К тому же, как только Эмма будет арестована, а дело закрыто, Бекетт уже не сможет «отвертеться» от выяснения их отношений. В таком напряжении они добрались до ресторана и, выйдя из машины, каждый облегченно вздохнул.

- Детектив, - поприветствовала ее девушка и кивнула Каслу, - ну как продвигается расследование?

- Почти что раскрыли дело, - спокойно сказала Бекетт, - сейчас на завершающей стадии.

- Да? Это отлично! Так кто же убил мистера Моррисона? – вполне убедительно спросила Эмма.

- ВЫ нам скажите, - ответила ей Кейт.

- Что? Я не понимаю, о чем вы!

- Ну, отвергнутая женщина способна на многое, - вмешался Рик. Лицо девушки побледнело, но она все ещё продолжала отпираться.

- У нас есть свидетель, Эмма, - сделала паузу Бекетт, - который видел, как вы выстрелили Джефу в грудь. Вы вытащили деньги и документы, чтобы все было похоже на ограбление, а потом убежали. А ещё у нас есть доказательства того, что вы подбросили орудие убийства бывшей миссис Моррисон. Ваше криминальное прошлое пригодилось. Все кончено.

Девушка опустила глаза и заплакала. Присев за барную стойку, она положила руки на колени, а затем с отрешенным видом начала говорить.

- Я любила его. Очень сильно. А он все преклонялся перед своей женой… Такой глупый. Такой наивный, - Эмма посмотрела на Бекетт. – Когда Кэнди его бросила, я подумала «вот он – мой шанс». Я стала его другом, утешала, но он никогда не хотел большего, - взгляд девушки снова переместился на пол . - Все полгода мы были в хороших отношениях. Я терпеливо ждала… Ждала, что когда-нибудь он увидит меня настоящую… Но потом вернулась эта его кукла. И, несмотря на его нежелание принимать ее обратно, я видела, как он на нее смотрит… Когда я выходила из ресторана, кто-то из наших сказал, что видел Джефа в баре в Сохо. Побыв немного дома, я решила поехать туда, - тут Эмма уже просто разрыдалась. – Я не знаю, зачем я взяла пистолет! Не знаю! – кажется, больше она ничего не собиралась говорить, и Бекетт подошла к ней, чтобы надеть наручники и зачитать права.

- Эмма, - нахмурившись, сказал Касл, - Шон утверждает, что пистолет был украден ещё 6 месяцев назад, до отъезда Кэнди.

- Да, - печально улыбнулась заплаканная официантка, - я взяла его, чтобы убить ее. Но через пару дней она сбежала, а оружие так и осталось у меня.

- Ну, ребят, мы установили новый рекорд! – сказал Эспо улыбаясь. – Раскрыть дело за день! Вернее, - он посмотрел на часы, - за 15 часов, если считать с момента нахождения трупа.

- Единственно, что меня радует, - сказала Кейт, поднимаясь, - что теперь я могу поехать домой и отдохнуть.

- А кто будет делать отчет, - поинтересовался Райан.

- ТЫ мне скажи, - ответила Бекетт. Взяв свое пальто, она направилась к лифту под возмущенные возгласы Кевина и Хавьера.

Вновь массируя висок, Бекетт вызвала лифт. Рядом с ней вдруг, откуда ни возьмись, появился Касл.

- Я тебя провожу, - сказал Рик.

- Нет, - ответила Кейт.

- Это был не вопрос, - посмотрел на нее писатель.

- Рик, я сказала, НЕТ! – отрезала Бекетт.

- Ну, твое несогласие лишь добавляет удовольствия, - ответил Касл и прежде, чем она поняла, что происходит, он уже закинул ее на плечо. Кейт начала вопить на весь участок, привлекая всеобщее внимание. Уже через некоторое мгновение она об этом пожалела, увидев, как полицейские, в том числе Райан и Эспозито, стали обмениваться купюрами. Снова ставки на их парочку. От этого детектив просто взбесилась и начала колотить Касла по спине. Двери лифта открылись, и Рик, с Бекетт на плече, шагнул вперед, а свободной рукой нажал на кнопку вниз.

- Ауч! Ау! Все, сдаюсь, - сказал Касл, как только двери лифта закрылись.

- Немедленно поставь меня на землю! – возмущалась Кейт.

- Но мы в лифте, здесь нет земли.

- КАСЛ!

- Хорошо, хорошо, - Рик мог просто немного наклониться и поставить Беккет на пол, но он решил сегодня не отступать. А поцелуй подтверждал, что у него есть все основания это делать. По-прежнему прижимая Кейт к себе, он стал постепенно спускать ее вниз. Его руки проскользили по всему ее телу, от колен сзади до середины спины. И даже когда Бекетт почувствовала пол под ногами, Рик ее не отпустил. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, и обоим казалось, что это может длиться вечно. Однако у лифта было свое мнение. Дверь распахнулась, и смущенная Кейт выскочила первой. Рик не отставал ни на шаг. Честное слово, Бекетт хотела прыгнуть в машину и уехать как можно скорее, чтобы Касл ее не догнал. Но как только она открыла дверцу своей машины, он уже оказался на соседнем сиденье, словно чувствуя, что Кейт хочет сбежать без него. Бекетт тяжело выдохнула и вставила ключ зажигания.


	7. Глава 7

**Глава 7**

- Рик, что все это значит? – наконец, не выдержала Бекетт.

- Ты о чем? – переспросил ее Касл.

- Прекрати. Ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чем я, - по-прежнему смотря на дорогу, отвечала детектив.

- Все, чего я хочу – это проводить тебя домой. Без всякой задней мысли, - ухмыльнулся Рик.

- Ну-ну. Тебе все равно ничего не светит, - краснея, отвечала Кейт.

- О чем это вы, детектив Бекетт? – с крайне наглой улыбкой посмотрел на нее Касл. На мгновение она повернулась к нему, но просто не смогла вынести его взгляда. Кейт продолжила смотреть перед собой, так больше и не заговорив с Риком.

Выйдя из машины, Бекетт начала прощаться с Каслом. Но, как и следовало ожидать, Рик настойчиво произнес, что намерен проводить ее до квартиры. Зайдя в холл, писатель подошел к лифту и уже нажал кнопку, когда заметил, что Кейт прошла мимо него.

- Детектив Бекетт, вы куда? – поинтересовался он.

- По лестнице, - жестко ответила Кейт, не желая вновь оказывается с Каслом в замкнутом пространстве. Рик усмехнулся и покорно последовал за ней.

Оказавшись возле двери квартиры, детектив в очередной раз попробовала избавиться от Касла.

- Все, Касл, ты меня проводил. Спасибо. Это было очень любезно с твоей стороны. Думаю, тебе пора домой. Алексис с Мартой уже соскучились, - быстро протороторила Кейт.

- Мне не за чем торопиться. Марта уехала с труппой на две недели, а Алексис с подругой и ее родителями в их загородном доме на все выходные, - Касл посмотрел на Бекетт и улыбнулся. – Ты ещё не открыла дверь, я должен убедиться в твоей безопасности.

- Что? – рассмеялась Кейт. – «В моей безопасности?». И кого из нас ещё надо оберегать, Рик? – детектив хотела перевести все в шутку, но Касл лишь молча ждал. Кейт почему-то вспомнила его слова, о том, что она всего лишь женщина, а не супер-герой, и ей не просто можно, а нужно иногда быть слабой.

Бекетт повернула ключ и приоткрыла свою дверь.

- Все, Касл, видишь? Я дома и в безопасности, и тебе… - не успела она договорить, как Рик уже развернул ее к себе и, с силой прижав, стал целовать, медленно подталкивая Кейт к открытой двери. На этот раз Бекетт недолго сопротивлялась. И, скорее для вида, повырывавшись, ответила на такой жадный поцелуй. Как только они оказались в квартире, дверь за Каслом захлопнулась. От этого Кейт стала возвращать самообладание, однако, когда Рик стянул с нее пальто, она вновь поддалась эмоциям. Немного неуклюже прошагав через гостиную, Рик завалил ее на диван. И вот тут-то Кейт уже вернула свое сознание.

- Рик… - так же неуверенно, как и тогда, в задней комнате, начала Бекетт. – Рик, нет. Тебе лучше уйти. Остановись.

Касл, целовавший в этот момент ее шею, замер. Он отказывался верить, что ему не удалось. Что ему вновь надо сделать несколько шагов назад, причем как буквально, так и в переносном смысле. Он поднял глаза на Бекетт, по-прежнему не выпуская ее из объятий.

- Ты, правда, хочешь, чтобы я ушел, Кейт? – спросил он холодным голосом. Она нервно сглотнула. Смотря в его бездонные голубые глаза, она словно понимала, что Касл скажет дальше.

- Если я уйду сейчас, я… - он нахмурился, как будто ещё раз обдумав решение, - я больше не вернусь. Ни в участок, ни к Никки Хит, ни…к тебе. Я так больше не смогу. Просто быть рядом. Я, - Рик сглотнул, - я слишком люблю тебя, чтобы быть просто другом или напарником, - Кейт закусила губу. Второй раз Касл признается ей в любви, и теперь она не сможет сказать, что забыла об этом. Она должна принять решение.

- Кейт, - выдохнул Рик, - Кейти… Мне уйти? – Бекетт нервно сглотнула. Касл смотрел на нее с надеждой и просто ждал.

- Да. Тебе лучше уйти, - отрезала Кейт. Как бы ни старался Рик остаться невозмутимым, она все равно увидела, как дрогнул его взгляд и какая боль выразилась на лице. Он молча встал, тем самым освободив и ее. Поднял с пола свое пальто, которое, черт знает, когда успело туда упасть, и пошел к двери. Кейт смотрела, как уходит, возможно, единственный мужчина, которого она по-настоящему любила за всю свою жизнь. Она знала, что только что разбила ему сердце. Она была абсолютно уверена в его словах насчет того, что он больше не вернется.

Бекетт закусила губу и обратилась к Каслу, который уже взялся за ручку двери.

- Рик, - мужчина остановился. Кейт быстро пересекла комнату и оказалась рядом с ним. – Я помню, - писатель развернулся и недоуменно посмотрел на нее. Бекетт продолжила говорить, сокращая между ними расстояние.

- Я помню, как ты пытался спасти меня от снайпера. Я помню, как ты держал меня на руках после выстрела. Я помню, что ты мне сказал тогда, до того, как все провалилось во тьму, - она стояла уже вплотную к Каслу. – Я не могу сейчас сказать тебе то же самое в ответ, - Кейт обвила его шею одной рукой, - но я точно не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, - обхватив его и второй рукой тоже, она притянула его к себе и поцеловала. Рик ответил на поцелуй, а потом отстранился.

- Почему ты мне соврала тогда? Почему все это время ты молчала? – спросил мужчина.

- Я была не уверена, Рик, - ответила Кейт, поглаживая рукой волосы Касла. - Я и сейчас не до конца понимаю, а стоит ли…

- Стоит, Кейт, - Рик обнял ее за талию, - моей уверенности хватит на двоих.

Он поцеловал ее, и на этот раз Кейт сразу же ответила ему. Пальто, которое он держал в руках, вновь оказалось на полу. Рик стал ласкать руками Кейт, немного задирая ее водолазку. Он все ещё боялся, что она может дать задний ход, поэтому хотел действовать осторожно. Но вся сдержанность полетела к чертям, когда она стала быстро расстегивать пуговицы его рубашки. Одну за одной. И когда рубашка присоединилась к пальто, Рик стал снимать с Кейт ее кофту. Оставив верхнюю часть одежды прямо у двери, Бекетт потянула его за собой в комнату. Они не прерывали поцелуй, изредка хватая драгоценный воздух. Затем Кейт почувствовала, как руки Рики соскользнули с ее талии вниз и остановились на бедрах. Мужчина немного подался вперед и поднял Бекетт на руки, от чего та резко выдохнула. Кейт сразу же скрестила ноги у него на пояснице и лишь посильнее прижалась.

Оказавшись в спальне, Касл вновь завалился на нее, мягко придавливая ее к кровати. Ее терпение закончилось раньше, потому что она потянулась к пряжке его ремня и попыталась с ней справится. В это время Рик уже расстегнул джинсы Кейт и медленно водил рукой по ее животу, где проходила граница со штанами. У Бекетт никак не получалось расстегнуть ремень, из-за чего она прервала поцелуй и перевела взгляд на злополучный кусок металла. Касл немного отклонился, давая ей возможность закончить начатое, и вдруг заметил…

Книжные полки. Одна из них полностью заставлена его книгами.

- А я думал, ты не моя фанатка, - улыбаясь, произнес Касл. Кейт проследила его взгляд.

- Заткнись, Касл, - и вновь притянула его к себе.


End file.
